


A Not So Grim, Old Place

by PurpleFluffyCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Community: daily_deviant, Discipline, F/M, Femdom, Kinky Kristmas Fest, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/pseuds/PurpleFluffyCat
Summary: "I always had a thing for you, you know... when I was a student.""Didyou, now?" Minerva's eyebrows raised, and then she looked studiedly down into her swirling Scotch.





	A Not So Grim, Old Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> This piece was written for ragdoll in the daily_deviant Kinky Kristmas celebration. She asked for, ‘femdom, age disparity, discipline, student/teacher role-playing’; ‘Unbeknownst to the rest of the Order, Minerva and Sirius are up to something’. This was great fun to write!

"Cor, yeah, I'd do McGonagall any day!"

James, Remus and Peter fell about laughing. A red and gold pillow was lobbed in the direction of Sirius' head as they sat in their dormitory, bragging and speculating about the mysteries of the opposite sex.

"Good one, mate!"

"Yeah, you'd have anything that moves, wouldn't you?"

Sirius absorbed the audience reaction with his usual smugness. Every group of friends needs a comedian, and he was happy to play the role – a suave one, at that.

He didn't let on that he wasn't actually joking.

*

There was something about older women that made Sirius sit up straight. Maybe it was the assurance; the promise of experience. The idea of someone taking his cock in hand and knowing exactly what to do with it.

He'd always been the plucky, pushy type; the idea of someone pushing _him_ around a bit – telling him what to do and how to do it – certainly got him hot and bothered. And oh did their Head of House have the authoritarian vibe going in just the way that did it for Sirius. Professor McGonagall was strict but not cruel, buttoned-up without being priggish, and disapproving in a way that made him squirm enough to respect her. 

He wouldn't lie – night-time wank fodder of late had prominently featured a clipped Scottish accent and being ridden by a woman who had probably being having wild rides since before he was born. Sirius felt a bit filthy for thinking it – but then again, he didn't really mind. He quite liked filthy.

*****

"Minerva," Sirius forced himself to use her first name. "Welcome to Grimmauld Place."

She gave a curt nod, and crossed the threshold. "Thank you, Sirius. It is good of you to let the Order use your house as its Headquarters."

The meeting went well. Allies old and new descended on the fusty old townhouse, and what with Molly's cooking and the children's laughter, it began to feel a bit less dank and oppressive than usual.

Afterwards, Sirius cracked out the drinks cabinet. There were some bottles that hadn't seen the light of day for decades; it gave him a perverse pleasure to pour them in generous slugs to people of whom his mother would have thoroughly disapproved. "Who'd like to try the Scotch from 1875?" he yelled. Unsurprisingly, there were quite a few takers.

The evening wore on late, and they had far more of a laugh than you would have expected, at the start of another war. After a while, people began to peel off, though: Albus bid everyone a good evening, claiming work to do; Molly and Arthur went to check on their offspring; Remus collapsed in bed, feeling sore from the last moon; Mundungus had drunk so much he fell down comatose; and Snape never stayed longer than he had to in the first place, thank God.

That just left Sirius and Minerva. Had someone asked him beforehand, Sirius would have said the conversation at that point would be awkward. _'Being left alone with your old Head of House in the parlour of your Dark family home, having just escaped from prison,'_ didn't sound like social dynamite, after all. But as it turned out – it wasn't a problem; not at all.

When off duty, Minerva's sense of humour was surprisingly irreverent. She made a number of shrewd observations about their colleagues, and even shared some gossip about the school that made Sirius take a sharp breath. _The things kids get up to, eh?_ "I'm sure my lot were better behaved than that."

Minerva snorted. "The Dementors must have softened your memory, then."

Sirius tried to look mock-offended, but actually he just laughed. "Luckily, dogs don't have to worry too much about memories."

"It can be useful; I agree." Minerva nodded in acknowledgement, understanding his meaning straight away. "Just not having to think for a while – or not think like a human, at least."

Suddenly catapulted back to when he had first seen it, Sirius had a vivid picture of Minerva in cat form. "Your animagus transformation – bloody marvellous, it is! It blew me away, when I was a lad. That first lesson – my eyes were out on stalks, and I remember thinking: whatever magic she's got, I want some of that."

Minerva smiled, a little smugly. "And indeed, you _did_ get some. A very fine animagus form of your own, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Thanks." Sirius grinned. Being praised by your favourite teacher never got old, it seemed. 

He felt warm, and surprisingly chipper. Sirius' mind was drifting back to good old times, and the combination of company and firewhisky had made him pretty relaxed. "I always had a thing for you, you know... when I was a student."

" _Did_ you, now?" Minerva's eyebrows raised, and then she looked studiedly down into her swirling Scotch. 

Sirius cursed himself for ending the conversation – him and his big mouth. She would certainly up and leave now, and probably wouldn't talk to him again for a few months, which would be nice and icy at Order meetings... oh bloody hell...

It took him a moment to register Minerva's next words; slow and measured. She looked up once again and locked Sirius' gaze, the smallest of smirks playing at her lips: "Do tell me all about it."

*

Sirius fumbled with the lock on his bedroom door, thick fingers dropping the key. He had asked Kreacher to stand guard outside, for good measure; there were so many Order members staying over that night.

A tabby cat slunk out of the shadows of his tattered curtains. In one fluid motion, Minerva returned to human form – but now, she was wearing her teaching robes, in the style of fifteen years prior. 

"Oh, bloody hell," Sirius breathed, already half-hard.

"Come along, boy. I don't have all day."

Minerva stood tall and upright in the middle of his bedroom, and looked at him, appraisingly. "Remove your robes, please." It was a request that brooked no argument.

Meeting her gaze like the lippy schoolboy he always was, Sirius shrugged off his outer robe, trousers and shirt.

"And your underwear. Don't test my patience, Mr Black."

Sirius groaned a little and obliged. He was fully erect now, and beginning to leak.

"Now, touch yourself." With a darting tongue, Minerva licked her bottom lip.

Sirius' eyes widened a little; _gods_ he was loving this. He started his stokes slow and even, but quickly picked up the pace. All the while, he focussed on his Professor's watchful stare, feeling more and more aroused by the second.

He was getting close, now. So close, and...

"-Stop." When Sirius carried on wanking for a moment longer, Minerva's tone became more severe. "I said, _stop_."

Sirius whimpered, but did as he was told. His cock was throbbing-hard; he felt almost like sobbing with the denied release.

"Touch my breasts." With a wandless charm, Minerva Vanished all of her clothes. She still stood perfectly upright, her wiry frame as imperious as her voice. 

Sirius took a rattling breath, and tried to move. He stepped forward and gingerly rubbed one of her nipples, revelling in how taboo it seemed to do so.

"With your tongue."

He blinked. Then, emboldened, Sirius lunged forward to suck and bite.

Minerva gasped, and her eyes fluttered closed. "That is... satisfactory."  
Sirius' reached out and ran his hands up and down her body. Hungry palms slid between her legs, and without being asked, Sirius manoeuvred them both such that the back of Minerva's knees caught the edge of his bed and he rested on his arms, above her.

"You may continue..." uttered Minerva, her composure now starting to fray.

Sirius moved his mouth downwards, licking across her stomach and then pleasuring her with his tongue until Minerva twisted and groaned. She spread her legs wide, and clutched at his hair, long strands tangling in her long fingers to keep him in place.

Now, it seemed as if _she_ was close – but ever the mistress of earned reward, Minerva told Sirius to stop. "I want more of you."

Sirius rose, and climbed further on to the bed, looking at her flushed cheeks in hunger and pride. "Would you... would you go on top?"

Minerva smirked. "My favourite."

She spun and straddled him smoothly as he lay. Minerva lowered herself such the tip of Sirius' cock brushed her wet sex. He thrust up wildly to meet her, but Minerva knelt straight up again, leaving Sirius bobbing forlorn in the cold air.

"What do you say?" The enjoyment in her tone was obvious.

He felt desperate now, unable to focus. "...Please?"

"Please, what?"

Sirius groaned so loud it was almost a shout; his horny young dreams were all coming true. "Please, _Professor_."

Minerva gave a curt nod, and then sank down onto Sirius, hot and tight and so very ready for him. It felt beyond amazing. "Aaaaagh..." he exclaimed, unable to do anything other than to soak in the feeling of her.

"Come on then, boy." Minerva swatted his arse, and flexed her spine in challenge. "Show me what you're made of."

At that, Sirius' brain returned from fog to white-heat, and he began thrusting upwards in earnest, meeting Minerva's gyrations with delicious rhythm. They were both pretty energetic; Sirius felt his heart racing and beads of sweat collecting on his brow and his chest. _Gods, this was fabulous_.

Finally, she leaned forward and grabbed him, head down and back arched as the spasms ripped through her. With those contractions gripping him, Sirius hadn't a chance. He orgasmed with a shout, head tipped back and clutching Minerva's hips.

They stayed like that for a moment, riding the waves of release. Then, Minerva collapsed on her back, next to Sirius on his old bed. She was panting and grinning – wide and unguarded. "Fifty points to Gryffindor."


End file.
